Without innocence
by Sakuya Hayashi Chan
Summary: Rin é uma estudante do internato Kotodama que conquista o homem que quiser e se assume piriguete para quem quiser ouvir, mas isso tudo muda nas férias de verão quando seus pais, hiper religiosos e conservadores, anunciam o noivado dela com Sesshoumaru contra a vontade da mesma. Sesshoumaru... Filho do dono das empresas Taishou e tão conservador quanto seus pais e agora?


**Oi gente! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic, dessa vez é conteúdo mais pesado, tem hentai e insinuação de sexo desde o começo e não sei dizer se terá em todos os capítulos, mas é bem provavel.**

**Espero que gostem e aguardo reviews! Beijinhos Sakuya H.**

**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu **

**Prologo:**

– Espe...ra Rin – Ele disse soltando um suspiro.

– Já esperei demais – Sentei-me em seu colo abrindo os botões e beijando seu pescoço calmamente.

**Capitulo um – Ultima semana de aula e férias de verão**

Acordei às onze horas no ultimo sábado antes das férias, voltar pra casa dos meus pais realmente não me agrada nem um pouco, ajeitei o cabelo despenteado e me levantei buscando meu vestido vermelho e roupas de baixo naquele quarto bagunçado.

– Já acordou princesa? – Kohaku disse se remexendo nas cobertas enquanto eu me vestia.

– Argh, já disse que odeio esses apelidos idiotas, me chame pelo nome – Coloquei o sapato e tirei um elástico da bolsa amarrando o cabelo rapidamente quando senti Kohaku abraçando minha cintura e me virando prensando-me contra a cômoda.

- Que tal aceitar minha proposta? – Disse ele beijando meu ombro enquanto eu roçava meu corpo no dele.

- Qual? – Disse tentando me lembrar – A de namorar com você? – Eu soltei uma risada quando ele afirmou com a cabeça – Esqueça, não quero namorados – Dei um leve empurrão nele e sai do quarto sem me importar para qualquer que fosse os olhares em mim.

Kohaku é inocente, talvez por ser mais novo que eu, mas mesmo assim é bom no que interessa, ajeitei o vestido abrindo a porta do quarto e encontrando Kagome me encarando.

- O que há? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Nem vou te perguntar onde esteve – Ela disse me jogando uma toalha – Apenas tome um banho antes que esse cheiro de perfume barato empeste o quarto.

Sorri para ela que riu comigo e fui para o banheiro, jogando minha roupa no cesto e entrando debaixo da agua morna. Kagome é minha melhor amiga desde a infância, mas ela se recusa a me acompanhar em farras desde que começou a namorar Inuyasha, um dos filhos de Inutaisho.

Embora tenha sido criado tão rígido quanto eu, ele também é rebelde e não se importa para o conservadorismo de seu pai já o irmão dele...Sesshoumaru é a perfeita obra do pai, conservador e rígido como foi criado. Típico homem lindo porem muito santo.

Sai do banheiro cheirando a jasmim e me joguei na cama de Kagome olhando-a enquanto ela lia um livro que não consegui ver o titulo.

- Segunda não vou a aula – Murmurei chamando a atenção dela para mim.

- Por que? – Ela fechou o livro e me olhou.

- Sem vontade, vou ver se o Kouga está por aqui – Mordi o lábio e olhei para ela – Claro que só vou se você não se importar que eu veja seu ex namorado.

- Claro que não ligo – Ela fungou – Não me importo, desde que você não encoste no Inu tudo bem. Então quando vamos pra sua casa? – Kagome sorriu pondo o livro na cabeceira.

- Tava pensando em ir na terça – A olhei – Não há mais nada para fazer aqui e todo mundo que é interessante já está indo pra cada – Suspirei.

Conversamos o dia todo e parte da noite quando decidi dormir, ansiosa pela chegada de amanha quando eu iria numa festa que teria somente para _professores, _mas eu iria entrar para ver meu novo alvo... O professor Bankotsu.

O dia amanheceu e eu pulei da cama começando meu banho relaxante seguido pela escolha das roupas. Escolhi um vestido com zíper nas costas preto com glitter, salto preto e um colar de diamantes que reluzia mesmo na luz artificial.

Comecei a secar o cabelo faltando pouco tempo para a festa e enrolei as pontas passando um batom vermelho que durava 24 horas, sai do meu quarto já anoitecendo pensando no que fazer para entrar na festa e decidi utilizar o de sempre.

- Fui convidada por Naraku – Sorri gentilmente e ele me olhou com o mesmo de cobiça.

- Qual o nome da senhorita? – O segurança trajado com um terno clássico na cor preta abria a lista enquanto eu observava se não vinha ninguém na nossa direção.

- Sabe, acho que meu nome não vai estar ai – Suspirei – Mas nada que não podemos resolver de outra forma – Mordi o lábio inferior e o puxei para a parte mais escura do jardim pegando-lhe a mão e colocando no vão entre meus seios.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede tentando me beijar, mas o parei...Não quero um beijo não confio que o batom dure tanto, passei a mão sob seu cinto e o empurrei sorrindo.

- Já é mais do que suficiente para entrar na festa – Antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa passei pela porta vendo todos os professores descontraídos e dançando, alguns até bebiam.

Comecei a procurar por Bankotsu no meio daquela multidão e o vi entrando no banheiro masculino. É a minha chance.

Andei o mais rápido que o salto deixava desviando de professores conhecidos ou pelo menos das professoras que me odiavam (com ou sem motivo) ate o banheiro masculino e espiei se havia mais homens lá, felizmente só estava ele, entrei tentando não ser percebida e assoprei a orelha dele enquanto o mesmo estava distraído.

- Senhorita Rin...O-o que faz aqui? E no banheiro masculino? – Ele disse um tanto assustado.

- Vim aqui por você _professor_ – Frisei a palavra professor e murmurei – E pelo jeito não foi em vão – Disse eu encarando seu membro exposto.

- Você devia estar em casa ou com seus amigos – Ele fechou a calça o mais rápido que pode – Este lugar não é para crianças, não sei como conseguiu entrar – Ouvi passos do lado da porta e nesse momento meu professor me empurrou para dentro de uma das cabines – Fique calada, não quero que te vejam aqui, acabaria com sua reputação – Disse suspirando.

- Que reputação? – Sussurrei agarrando-o o pescoço e beijando seus lábios enquanto enlaçava uma das pernas em sua cintura, senti o toque aveludado da língua dele invadir minha boca nesse momento, mas fui empurrada segundos depois.

- Você é minha aluna, não posso nem pensar nisso com você – Ele murmurou baixo e se sentou no vaso com o intuito de ver se os homens já haviam ido embora pelo pequeno vão da porta – Mesmo porque isso é totalmente fora das regras envolvimento de professores com alunos – Empurrei-o sentando no colo e abaixei o zíper do vestido mostrando meus seios.

- Vai mesmo recusar professor? – Peguei sua mão e coloquei em meus seios passando minha mão sobre seu peito.

- Eu...Não posso – Ele deu um gemido baixo e passei meus dedos sob seu membro enrijecido coberto por tecidos.

- Você pode e quer – Mordi sua orelha e o senti segurar minhas coxas puxando-me para cima de seu membro depois arrancou um beijo de meus lábios apertando meu corpo contra o dele.

Estremeci abrindo todos os botões de sua camisa e a tirando enquanto o vi tirar uma camisinha da carteira, ele me ergueu apoiando na parede e penetrou-me rapidamente me fazendo soltar um gemido mais alto do que eu gostaria.

- Pelo jeito, não é virgem – Ele sussurrou investindo contra mim me fazendo morde os lábios.

- Ainda bem que não – Suspirei unhando seu braço levemente e fechei os olhos sentindo-o quando ouvi barulhos do lado de fora.

O olhei respirando com calma a fim de não demonstrar que havia alguém naquela cabine e o apertei o membro o fazendo suspirar segurando um gemido, mordi o lábio para não sorrir e toquei seu braço passando o dedo sob a marca das unhas quando ele afastou mais minhas pernas e penetrou o membro inteiro de uma vez me fazendo morde forte o lábio e soltar um gemido baixo vendo-o sorrir vitorioso.

Demorou mais alguns minutos até que chegássemos ao clímax e o senti retirar o membro calmamente aparentando um pouco de vergonha.

- A gente não devia ter feito isso – Ele sussurrou.

- O proibido é muito melhor – Sorri roubando-lhe um beijo dos lábios e roçando meu corpo no dele mais uma vez antes de fechar o vestido e sair do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Parei no bar pegando um drink de morango, por sorte não pediam identidade nesses bares afinal supostamente é só professores, me sentei em uma das cadeiras observando de longe Bankotsu conversando com Kagura, professora de artes.

Ouvi meu celular tocando insistentemente me fazendo pega-lo para atender.

- Alo? – Disse eu.

- Vem pra casa Rin – Kagome disse quase como uma ordem.

- Por que? – Me levantei do banco.

- Seus pais ligaram dizendo que mandaram os motoristas nos buscarem as seis da manha e se não estivermos prontas eles viram pessoalmente – Suspirei, meus pais não podem vim aqui, descobririam tudo.

- Estou indo pra casa – Disse eu numa pausa caminhando para fora da festa – Pegue _aquelas _roupas para mim Kagome – Chamei um taxi que passava na rua exatamente nessa hora e fui para o apartamento. Quando cheguei Kagome já fechava nossas malas somente com as roupas que usaríamos por lá.

- Consegui chegar a tempo – Exclamei começando a tirar a maquiagem e tentando abaixar o zíper do vestido ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, mas tem menos de uma hora para estar pronta, já passa das cinco horas – Kagome dizia enquanto vestia sua saia jeans comprida, uma regata de alças largas branca com um casaco transparente cor vermelha, quase sem maquiagem nenhuma e sapatilha branca combinando com a regata.

- Eu sei, tentei vir o mais rápido possível – Entrei no chuveiro tentando ao máximo não molhar o cabelo e sai do banho faltando cerca de vinte minutos para os motoristas chegarem, coloquei uma camiseta vermelha com um desenho de gato na frente, uma saia também jeans comprida e uma sandália sem salto preta – Ai como odeio quando temos que ir para a casa dos meus pais – Disse eu passando um pouco de blush rosa nas bochechas e lápis cinza nos olhos.

- Está perfeita – Kagome sorriu passando a escova em meus cabelos – Parece mesmo uma santa – Eu soltei uma gargalhada sendo interrompida pelos seguranças que batiam na porta calmamente.

- Senhoritas, viemos buscar as malas – Eles disseram e Kagome abriu a porta dando passagem para dois homens devidamente trajados com ternos pretos entraram pegando nossas malas.

Segui para fora do prédio evitando ser vista, tenho vergonha de andar com roupas fechadas desse jeito e entrei no porsche preto suspirando, será pelo menos um mês sem sexo.

Demoramos duas horas para chegarmos e finalmente avistei a casa branca com detalhes azuis turquesa a frente, meus pais e os de Kagome esperavam na porta por nós e sorriam.

- Finalmente chegaram, estávamos morrendo de saudades – Minha mãe disse abrando a mim e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

- Todos esperam por vocês, vão se trocar – Meu pai disse beijando-me a testa.

- Iremos – Sorri fingindo me divertir com tudo isso.

Subi com Kagome ate meu quarto antigo ainda com paredes rosadas e ursinhos por toda parte e dois vestidos longos estavam estendidos na cama. Um com cor creme e outro rosa.

- Qual prefere? – Disse Kagome pegando os vestidos.

- Qualquer um, ambos são feios e compridos demais – Fiz careta e Kagome me estendeu o rosa.

Vesti-o junto com um sapato prata também reservado pelos meus pais e Kagome me ajudou passando maquiagem muito leve em meu rosto combinando com o vestido.

- Vamos – Ela disse – Melhor irmos logo – Kagome suspirou e descemos juntas a escada com meu pai sorrindo no fim da escada.

- Querida vem comigo, tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa – Ele sorriu me dando a mão e o segui avistando Sesshoumaru e Inutaishou sentados no sofá de couro branco.

- Rin – Ambos se levantando beijando minha mão, pude ver o ar pesado que se formava em volta de nós.

- Minha filha quero te apresentar Sesshoumaru, seu _noivo_ – Ele frisou a palavra "noivo".

- Hã? – Foi a única coisa que pude pronunciar nesse momento.

**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu **

**Continua no próximo capitulo! Reviews!**


End file.
